equestriagirlszxinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Parodies
Here is a list of episodes of the Equestria Girls Parody Series, as listed in the order of ZXInsanity's official playlist, with several additional upcoming sequels and unofficial episodes. Playlist episodes and sequel episodes These episodes are present in ZXInsanity's official Equestria Girls Parody Series playlist: Era of Shared-Dreams Universe These episodes took place while the Mane Six were stuck in their stone forms. There, they utilized their imaginations to keep themselves amused. *'EQUESTRIA GIRLS '(ZXInsanity; February 16, 2013) *'Brag Busters' (ZXInsanity; February 19, 2013) *'Episode 3' (ZXInsanity; March 9, 2013) *'Sweet and Ballet '(Blarghalt; March 4, 2013) *'Party of Gone '(Blarghalt; March 7, 2013) *'Celestia's Reign' (ZXInsanity; March 9, 2013) *'Bean with Envy' (Blarghalt; March 9, 2013) *'Letter to Celestia' (JakeWhyman; March 11, 2013) *'Hospital Visit' (JakeWhyman; March 11, 2013) *'Politics' (JakeWhyman; March 25, 2013) *'An In-Depth Analysis of Applejack' (ZXInsanity; March 27, 2013) *'Cosmonaut Quincenera' (Blarghalt, non-canon; March 30, 2013) *'Prologue' (JakeWhyman, non-canon; March 31, 2013) *[[EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Renacer|'Renacer']] (drpc100/SakuraBipolar; April 5, 2013) *'Dating ' (JakeWhyman; April 9, 2013) *'Barncoming ' (Blarghalt; April 14, 2013) *'Physics ' (JakeWhyman; April 15, 2013) *'Spike's Chill Evening ' (ZXInsanity; April 16, 2013) *'Caring Cradle ' (Blarghalt; April 29, 2013) *'Poverty ' (JakeWhyman; April 26, 2013) *'Discord's Awakening ' (ZXInsanity; May 8, 2013) *'Dawn of Shimmer' (Blarghalt; May 21, 2013) *'Salad Funday' (Blarghalt; June 16, 2013) *'*Movie Accurate Remake*' (ZXInsanity; July 2, 2013) *'How the Queen Stole Bradmas' (Blarghalt; July 8, 2013) *'Special News Report' (JakeWhyman; July 13, 2013) *'Applejack's Day Off' (JakeWhyman; July 22, 2013) *'Brag Busters *MOVIE ACCURATE REMAKE*' (ZXInsanity; July 24, 2013) *'Chill Bones' (Blarghalt; September 15, 2013) *'Deleted Scenes' (ZXInsanity; September 22, 2013) *'Horse O' Ween' (Blarghalt; November 2, 2013) *'Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples' (ZXInsanity; December 2, 2013) Day of the Flutter During that time, the three universes collide, causing Overlord Hasbro to be released. His attempt to destroy Equestria has been thwarted by three Fluttershys, who get locked in a stalemate. *'Day Of The Flutter' (MrDeLoop; April 20, 2014) The Era of Binary Universe After the attempted destruction of Equestria, it has to be rebuilt from scratch. The new Equestria takes place within a computer. *'Rainbow Rocks' (ZXInsanity; February 1, 2014) *'The Horsening' (Blarghalt; February 16, 2014) *'EQUESTRIA GUYS' (ZXInsanity, non-canon; April 1, 2014) *'The Great Appul War (PART 1)' (DXIndustriesInc; April 1, 2014) *'I am Adagio Dazzle' (ZXInsanity; August 18, 2014) *'Highway Bobbery' (Blarghalt; October 20, 2014) *'A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)' (Sambohh/SammiFX; October 31, 2014) *'The Great Appul War (PART 2) ' (DXIndustriesInc; January 10, 2015) *'A Real Spooky Day (PART 2)' (Sambohh/SammiFX; February 20, 2015) *'A Real Spooky Day (PART 3)' (Sambohh/SammiFX; October 31, 2015) *'NEW CHARACTER EQUESTRIA GIRLS 4 LEAKED!!!' (Sambohh/SammiFX, non-canon; March 31, 2016) *'The'[[The Rise of Sid Megabus| Rise of Sid Megabus]] (Sambohh/SammiFX and Pedant Czepialski, October 31, 2016) Finale Episodes Sequel Episodes These episodes created by Pedant Czepialski are currently under production. They will conclude the Equestria Girls Parody Series. *'Rise of Sid Megabus - George Lucas Edition' (Pedant Czepialski) *'The Strange Case of Bradtendo64' (Pedant Czepialski) Unlisted/Unofficial episodes These episodes were created by other artists (other than the Sequel Episodes), or are not listed in ZXInsanity's official Equestria Girls Parody Series playlist: * Un Nuevo Amanecer (drpc100/SakuraBipolar; April 1, 2013) * Applecopalypse (Trix ForDaKidsl August 4, 2013) * Shaq Attack (Trix ForDaKids; August 5, 2013) * Day of the Butter (DXIndustriesInc, non-canon; April 1, 2015) * EQUESTRIA GIRLS 3.14 (Blarghalt, non-canon; July 15, 2015) * Rise of the Nightmare Loaf (UnicornBunny; July 30, 2015) * Friendship means no Games (Pedant Czepialski, non-canon; September 21, 2015) * LOVE.MOV Because Christmas (Pedant Czepialski, non-canon; December 19, 2015) Miscellaneous: * Day of the Flutter Explained (MysteryLoop, October 6, 2014) Trivia * Most episodes usually begin with the title "Equestria Girls", with the song "Equestria Girls" playing in the background. They end with white credit text shown in a black background displaying humorous or random messages (similar to the ending credits used in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic). See also * Timeline * Category:Media *